In modern consumer electronics, audio capability is playing an increasingly larger role as improvements in digital audio signal processing and audio content delivery continue to happen. In this aspect, there is a wide range of consumer electronics devices that can benefit from improved audio performance. For instance, smart phones include, for example, electro-acoustic transducers such as speakerphone loudspeakers and earpiece receivers that can benefit from improved audio performance. Smart phones, however, do not have sufficient space to house much larger high fidelity sound output devices. This is also true for some portable personal computers such as laptop, notebook, and tablet computers, and, to a lesser extent, desktop personal computers with built-in speakers. Many of these devices use what are commonly referred to as “micro-speakers.” Micro-speakers are a miniaturized version of a loudspeaker, which use a moving coil motor to drive sound output. The moving coil motor may include a diaphragm, voice coil and magnet assembly positioned within a frame. Due to height limitations, the diaphragm is typically suspended within the frame by a single plane suspension system. In addition, electrical connections to the voice coil typically consist of wires running from the voice coil to other stationary components. The wires may flex as the radiator vibrates, which in turn, can lead to wire breakage and reliability issues in the field.